degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Don't Look Back/@comment-5261392-20150914020326
So, I just finished Season 3 of My Mad Fat Diary in one night (which isn't that serious, since there were only three episodes), and I have MANY emotions right now. -spoilers ahead- *Although I did like Season 3, I preferred Seasons 1-2. Season 2 had the PERFECT finale and I would have been happy if they ended the series there. However, I understood the purpose of Season 3. *Rae is one of my favorite fictional characters EVER. As someone who suffers from depression and anxiety, she's extremely relatable and I can never be mad at her, because her actions, thoughts, and feelings remind me so much of myself. It would be unrealistic if she never relapsed, since that's an unfortunate part of having a mental illness. Even though it was extremely painful to see her hurting herself, it was understandable and realistic. However, I'm satisfied with how her story ended (for the most part; I'll get to what I didn't like in a bit). Rae's mental illness will always be something she carries with her and instead of hating herself for it, she has to live with it and cope with whatever life throws her way. She's such an inspirational character because she's a survivor and can handle whatever hardships are in store. I love her to death. <33 *Speaking of queens, my love for Chloe has gone up SO much these past three episodes. She's been a queen since the Season 2 finale, but I loved her so much this season. Despite the car crash (which was an accident, but Chloe knew Rae was beating herself up over it), she forgave Rae and asked her if SHE was okay, because she saw the scars on her hands and didn't wanted to help Rae with whatever she was battling. And when Finn cheated on Katie (don't even get me started on that bullshit), she told Katie off and tried to destroy her car. She cares for Rae so much and always looks out for her and protects her at all costs. Rae/Chloe is my #1 BROTP of the show (beating out Rae/Archie and Rae/Tix, both of which I once preferred over R/C) and I'm glad that they had so many beautiful, touching scenes and weren't screwed over this season. *Finn was so fucking OOC this season, ugh. I understand that they wanted a realistic portrayal of how life is mad and unpredictable and I appreciate how Rae moved on to a brighter future at Bristol - but why the FUCK did they make Finn such a dick? Seasons 1-2 Finn would never cheat on Rae! That made me so angry. Even though they ended on good terms, I'm still mad that they screwed Finn and Raenn over like that, even though both are still my tainted king and OTP, respectively. *I fucking hate Katie. I get that Finn was more at fault, but how dare she tell Rae that she puts her friends through pain? I wish Chloe actually ruined her car, because she was a manipulative, toxic bitch. And Katie/Finn is an obvious NOTP. *The scenes with Rae's father made me tear up, especially when she asked if she got "the way that she ruins everything" from him.